Roadside displays are commonly used as billboard advertisements, traffic signs, safety warning signs, and the like. Governmental entities may install street signs, speed limit signs, warnings for hazardous road conditions, and directional or navigational signs. Additionally, advertisers may purchase or lease roadside billboards for certain periods of time. Although roadside displays have been traditionally non-digital (i.e., wooden and metal signs and billboards), more recent roadside displays now may be partially or entirely digital, such as programmable speed limit signs, electronic traffic warning signs, and digital billboards.